The present invention relates to the field of integrated circuit memory technology. More specifically, the present invention provides a static nonvolatile memory cell for storing data.
Memory cells are used in the implementation of many types of electronic devices and integrated circuits. These devices include microprocessors, static random access memories (SRAMs), erasable-programmable read only memories (EPROMs), electrically erasable programmable read only memories (EEPROMs), Flash EEPROM memories, programmable logic devices (PLDs), field programmable gate arrays (FPGAs), application specific integrated circuits (ASICs), among others. Memory cells are used to store the data and other information for these and other integrated circuits.
As integrated circuit technology and semiconductor processing continue to advance, there is a need for greater densities and functionality in integrated circuits, which are often determined in a large part by the size of the memory cells. Further, it is desirable that the memory cells have improved operating characteristics, such as lower power consumption, nonvolatility, greater device longevity, improved data retention, better transient performance, superior voltage and current attributes, and improvements in other similar attributes.
Furthermore, improved memory cells are especially needed for particular applications, such as PLD integrated circuits. PLDs are well known to those in the electronic art. Such programmable logic devices are commonly referred as PALs (Programmable Array Logic), PLAs (Programmable Logic Arrays), FPLAs, PLDs, EPLDs (Erasable Programmable Logic Devices), EEPLDs (Electrically Erasable Programmable Logic Devices), LCAs (Logic Cell Arrays), FPGAs (Field Programmable Gate Arrays), and the like. Such devices are used in a wide array of applications where it is desirable to program standard, off-the-shelf devices for a specific application. Such devices include, for example, the well-known, Classic.TM., and MAX.RTM. 5000, MAX.RTM. 7000, and FLEX.RTM. 8000 EPLDs made by Altera Corp.
PLDs are generally known in which many logic array blocks (LABs) are provided in a two-dimensional array. LABs contain a number of individual programmable logic elements (LEs) which provide relatively elementary logic functions such as NAND, NOR, and exclusive OR. Further, PLDs have an array of intersecting signal conductors for programmably selecting and conducting logic signals to, from, and between the LABs and LEs. The configuration of the LABs, LEs, and interconnections between these logical elements is stored in memory cells. Memory cells may be used to programmably control the composition, configuration, and arrangements of logic array blocks (LABs) and logic elements (LEs) and also the interconnections between these logic array blocks and logic elements.
Resulting from the continued scaling and shrinking of semiconductor device geometries which are used to form integrated circuits (also known as "chips"), integrated circuits have progressively become smaller and denser. For programmable logic, it becomes possible to put greater numbers of programmable logic elements onto one integrated circuit. Furthermore, as the number of elements increases, it becomes increasingly important to improve the techniques and architectures used for interconnecting the elements and routing signals between the logic blocks. Also as PLDs increase in size and complexity, greater numbers of memory cells are required on to hold the configuration information of the logical elements.
While such devices have met with substantial success, such devices also meet with certain limitations, especially in situations in which the provision of more complex logic modules and additional or alternative types of interconnections between the logic modules would have benefits sufficient to justify the additional circuitry and programming complexity. There is also a continuing demand for logic devices with larger capacity. This produces a need to implement logic functions more efficiently and to make better use of the portion of the device which is devoted to interconnecting individual logic modules. Moreover, there is a need to more efficiently and effectively store the configuration information of PLDs. The memory technology used to store the configuration information of the PLD should be compact, power efficient, programmable and nonvolatile, require little additional programming circuitry overhead, and generally provide enhancements to the performance and features of PLD logic modules and interconnections.
As can be seen, an improved memory cell is needed, especially an improved memory cell for storing the configuration information for the logic elements and interconnections of a programmable logic device.